Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Mode So, which Mode did he use in 700+4? Right now, I see the article mentioning both Six Paths Sage Mode and Nine-Tails Chakra Mode in different sections. Omnibender - Talk - 12:47, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :There's no way of knowing for certain, but the lack of eye pigmentation would indicate it was Six Paths Sage Mode, would it not? Even though the magatama and horns are missing, but those have been a part of all of these modes.--BeyondRed (talk) 12:50, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I'd say it could be Six Paths Sage Mode (with both halves of Kurama) because of black undergarments, no pigmentation near eye, no glowing skin. The design looks like Tailed beast Sage Mode because he lacks Magatama markings. In the Last he used something like tailed beast mode, so this is something different.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 12:53, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::No way to know for sure. But he lacked the horns and the Truth-Seeking Balls so I'm going to assume Nine-Tails ChakraMode.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:55, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Aww come on its clearly six paths sage mode, the pigmentation not present already determines it. The magatama not present is not really important in determining the mode cause actually al the modes has it and the horns are not present cause naruto has cropped his hair now.BoltUzumakiXD (talk) 13:05, May 21, 2015 (UTC)User:BoltUzumakiXD (talk) 9:02, May 21, 2015 ::Would lack of TSB be a reliable indicator though? Naruto got fewer and fewer when fighting Madara and Kaguya, and they didn't regenerate. Omnibender - Talk - 13:07, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I see there's thick markings on his face, no Sage pigmentation, but that doesn't seem to be his Six Paths Sage Mode. Look at his shoulders, body and his hands in the chapter and compare it to this image. Looked more like his Tailed Beast Sage Mode. 13:32, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :guys come on the no pigmentation was the six paths sage modes first sign. and by the way when did naruto ever enter his TBSM without sage mode pigmentation. BoltUzumakiXD (talk) 13:41, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::@TheUltimate3, How lack of horns is pro Nine-Tails Chakra Mode argument because Naruto had them in this mode too, i think this lack is due his short hair cut. Magatama thing: yes he lacks RM markings on back but same time he lacks KM markings on neck. Now eyes and skin thing: in Last we seen that when Naruto uses KM+SM he has pigmentation and his skin glowing so this speaks against KM+SM mode. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 13:56, May 21, 2015 (UTC) And there was no magatama nor Rinnegan markings on the back either, so it can't be SPSM. Jesus, Kishi. Gonna go do something real quick. 15:00, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :There is actually another possibility as well, but it's confusing. According to the databook entry, the mode Naruto entered when he kicked Madara's Truth-Seeking Ball -- which looked just like regular Sage Mode with no pigmentation -- is Six Paths Sage Mode. The chakra cloak that didn't cover his skin is not Six Paths Sage Mode, it's just something he can do while in Six Paths Sage Mode. We never saw either of his regular chakra cloaks after that point in the manga, so for all we know they were permanently replace by the new chakra cloak, just like the form in The Last replaced them. Based on all of the forms being called "Kurama Link Mode" or some such in Retsu no Sho, it seems like Kishimoto doesn't really distinguish between them the way we do. They're all basically considered the same thing.--BeyondRed (talk) 15:06, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay. In Retsu no Sho, all of Naruto's modes (save SPSM), whether it be Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Kurama Mode, Kurama Link Mode, Tailed Beast Mode, Tailed Beast Chakra Mode, or Tailed Beast Sage Mode, are all classified as "Kurama Chakra Mode" in that book. At least we know he used that. 15:15, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :@WindStar, with same reasoning i can say: no magatama on neck, so it can't be "Kurama Chakra Mode". let's call it New Chakra Mode then :D. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 15:24, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I just realized that Naruto body pattern is most similar to Naruto's Kurama-Asura chakra avatar from second VotE fight. ./Rage gtx (talk) 16:06, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::@Rage gtx: The movie. Naruto had Sage Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode, with no horns. Pulling straight from the new, it's simply the complete Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode that we saw in the film, just now he has a cloak on that also starts to glow.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:09, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::@TheUltimate3, you understand that Naruto can't have horns with short hairs and evens so why horns are indicators of anything? He had them since gaining of Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. And then again when he uses Sage Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode he has eyelid pigmentation and skin glow ./Rage gtx (talk) 16:14, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::I always assumed the "horns" were made out of chakra, but if they were hair that may actually be the reason. As for his form in The Last, what was it that made everybody (myself included) assume that form was the incomplete "Nine-Tails Chakra Mode" rather than the complete "Kurama Mode"? It has the full black circles, the thick lines on his face, the slitted eyes, and he enters it when manifesting Kurama. The only thing it has in common with the first chakra mode is that its design is simpler, but that cold just be a stylistic choice. I haven't seen the movie yet, so was there anything in it that made people believe that?--BeyondRed (talk) 16:34, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :come on guys tell me youre not seriously pointing out that its his normal kurama mode just because hes missing 'horns' and stuff of course its gonna change and Its clearly his SPSM cause just the eyes indicate it already. BoltUzumakiXD (talk) 16:50, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::We don't just add our own speculative opinion to articles, that is really not how it works. Also, fix your signature, since it includes an unnecessary link and a useless date. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 16:53, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Comparing to the image that Windy just showed it, it clearly looks like Kurama Mode Although we can't say he has glowing skin because the manga is B/W and the lack of pigmentation around his eyes does indicate it is Six Paths Sage Mode but as BeyondRed said we are differentiating it Kishimoto didn't differentiate like how we do, so it could mean that it is just the effect of power that Hagoromo gave so that's why he doesn't have pigmentation, no glowing skin etc. Horn aren't good indicator for differentiating the modes every mode has this, in SPSM it is small in length, last 3 TSB were lost in VOTE2 so no they are also not indicators.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 17:05, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::like i said the mode looks clearly like the SPSM how could it be a kurama chakra mode. When we al know that the only way we can differentiate KCM from SPSM in an uncolored chapter are the eyes and in this case the pigmentations out so obviously its SPSM right. BoltUzumakiXD (talk) 17:16, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::It looks like we already came to a compromise, it is reflected in articles and added that it is a mix of several modes. I agree it has Kurama mode designs no denying that (except the magatama and horn portion) but it also has characteristics of SPSM no pigmentation, so it is a mix of SPSM + KM.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 17:34, May 21, 2015 (UTC) : I still think its just Six Path Sage Mode, the difference from the War is now that Naruto has Kurama's full power behind him, instead of just Yin or Yang. More chakra from that would change the appearance. But it still has the traits of Six Path Sage Mode, no pigmentation around the eyes is a dead give away.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 18:21, May 21, 2015 (UTC) No pigmentation can just mean he isn't using Senjutsu chakra. I mean, can you see his eyes well in the chapter?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:41, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :: Yes, they are crossed, just like in Six Path Sage Mode. Six Path Sage Mode lacks pigmentation around the eyes, Elve.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 18:48, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I know that, I was asking about the cross. Well if it's there, it's Six Paths Sage Mode without a doubt. Also as was stated, Truth Seeking Balls don't regenerate, he has used them up.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:52, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Then that should settle it then, that its the six paths sage mode. BoltUzumakiXD (talk) 00:45, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Nope. Still undecided. 00:48, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::ughhhh. BoltUzumakiXD (talk) 00:50, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, just type in ~~~~ to sign your posts. The rest is not necessary. 00:52, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::May I ask, where do we get the sense that all of his skin does not glow yellow? It's a black and white manga picture, for crying out loud. Again, look at his hands in the recent chapter and compare it to this image. His hands do indeed glow in the image, no? ::::Unfortunately, I foresee us debating this for days. I think it's best to say that he accessed a mode with characteristics of his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Kurama Mode, and Six Paths Sage Mode, rather than definitively picking which mode it is and ignoring characteristics of other modes. 01:09, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::wait what? BoltUzumakiXD (talk) 01:13, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Windstar, its obviously Six Path Sage Mode. Know why it has more characteristics to the other forms? He has more of Kurama's power than he had when he first obtained it. He's also changed his own appearance since then, he lost the 'horns' due to cutting his hair. The eyes show its Six Path Sage Mode. there's literally no debate.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 01:55, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::And the consensus seems to be that it IS Six Path Sage Mode, not the lower forms.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 01:58, May 22, 2015 (UTC) But the rest of the body shows Kurama Mode, as I've shown with the image. 02:01, May 22, 2015 (UTC) : Since he has more of Kurama's power than he had before. The full power of Kurama dwarfs the small pieces of the rest of the Tailed Beasts. And as people pointed out before, Six Path Sage Mode is the form that was first used against Madara, the cross eyes.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:03, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay? And his Tailed Beast Sage Mode also has cross eyes. 02:04, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::: But that has the crucial pigmentation around the eyes. Tailed Beast Sage Mode has the Sage Mode pigmentation. Six Path Sage Mode lacks the pigmentation even with the chakra cloak.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:07, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::This is just going to go around in circles, I suppose. Hm... 02:09, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :: From the looks of his mode, and appearance, He used Kurama beast mode, cause of the patterns on him, and the way he had the form look. If it was Nine tail Chakra mode, it could have looked like Minatos a bit where he had everything yellow. This is Kurama's mode.— Kinglink15 (Kinglink15) 02:10, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::: Dude, the Kurama Tailed Beast Mode is just a normal or slitted pupil. Six Path Sage Mode has the cross pupil without the Sage Mode pigmentation around the eyes.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:15, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Let me also point out that Kurama in some Manga translation states that Naruto was finally going to use Kurama's chakra to stretch and cut loose, plus remember, Kishimoto forgets to add details to a lot of things. — Kinglink15 (Kinglink15) 02:16, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::: So can we just agree its Six Path Sage Mode now? The traits of the eyes were the dead give away.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:17, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Or this is his new Six Path Sage Mode. What 'forgets details', its clearly Six Path Sage Mode. If there was no cross in the eyes, it would be just Kurama mode.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:20, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Kishimoto can forget to add more details, he done it before. But the mode resembles greatly of Kurama Tailed beast mode. From the patterns and all. It looks nothing like Sage Six path mode, as Naruto didn't have the patterns on the back like that form, he could have used the "normal" Form of the six path mode, where he had no pigmentation., but used Kurama tailed beast mode at the same time.— Kinglink15 (Kinglink15) 02:25, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :::ughh so do you mean that just cause a form changes you already imply it as KCM how may times should this be repeated, KCM shows the eye markings and SPSM dosent deal with it. BoltUzumakiXD (talk) 02:31, May 22, 2015 (UTC)